The Girl with the Beautiful Voice
by LunarGloss
Summary: Lucy goes to Fairy Tail Academy. Her brothers and sisters goes with her too. One problem is Lucy mute. Well not really. She's afraid to fall in love. What happens when she meets Natsu. Will she fall in love with him or someone else. What happens when her oldest sister comes into town and wanting Lucy married.
1. Chapter 1

_Italic= she says to herself._  
**Bold= She's singing**.

_**Bold Italic= Action**_  
Chapter 1: Popular Boys  
_**~Lucy Prov~**_  
I walk down the hall of Fairy Tail Academy. Yeah people try and trip me on my way to my next class. Thats how its always been. Well not always. I was never bullied when I was younger because I talk. Now people make fun or me because I don't talk. They call me mute girl, idiot wannabe. It doesn't bother me that much. Its all because of my ex-boyfriends. Since I'm the soul heir to the Heatfilia company boys want to date me because of money or fame. My first boyfriend just wanted me for fame or money. I heard him say to one of his friends that he had me wrapped around his little finger. I went home that day and cried to my dad. The next one was just too sexual. He tried to rape me, but dad hired some people to watch him. When he did that they beat him to a bloody pulp and he was sent to jail. Too bad his parents were also they could pay his bail money. Then the last one broke my heart. Thats when I gave up on boys.  
"Hey mute girl why don't you come over here and have some fun with me." A guy with dark brown hair said. I roll my eyes and continue walk. I keep my head low and make sure no one could see my face. I hear girls squealing and running past me. I look up and see its Mr. Perfect. Natsu Dragoneel, one of the play boy guys in school. Our eyes meet and he starts walking towards me. I start to back up, but stop by the lockers. Great my escape plan failed. He puts one hands beside my hand and the other under my chin.  
"What's your name cutie?" He ask.  
"She's not going to answer you." I hear a girl with blue hair say.  
"Why not?" He ask.  
"She's mute." The same girls says.  
"Mute huh, I like it." he says.  
_What why would he like me._ I start to walk away, but he grabs my shoulders.  
"Come on tell me your name." he said. I grab his wrist and I use my finger to spell my name in the air.  
"Lucy huh, cute." he said in a husky tone. I walk away from him and continue on my normal course. I walk into my class and listen to my normal "oh mute girl" that I hear every time I go into class. I sit by my normal sit by the window. I watch the clouds go by, why couldn't I be a cloud so I could just float away from everything's.  
"Ah class I think you all know Natsu Dragoneel will be transferring to this class." The teacher said. He walks in and scans the room.

~Natsu Prov~  
So Lucy in this class too. I walk over to here.  
"Hope we can be friends Lucy." I whisper into her ear. I sit right beside her. I start poking her cheek.

_**~Lucy Prov again~**_  
**_Poke_**

_Just ignore him this time._

**_Poke_**

_He will leave me alone soon._

Poke

I get up and face him, but the unexpected happens. My lips crashes into his  
"Eeep!" I said softly. I haven't talk in a long to so my voice came out soft. I cover my mouth fast.  
"So you do have a voice. Don't worry it'll be our little secrete." He whispered and then wink at me.  
Great tomorrow I'll be bullied more for this accident. I get up as the bell about to ring and run out of the classroom. Just as I turn the corner I bump into Mr. Playboy, or Loki Leo Lion to others.  
"Hey are you okay?" He ask kindly. I nod and dust my skirt off as I get off. He scans me over.

~Loki Prov~  
I scan this girl over. My jaw drops. It's like I'm looking at an angel. She's about to walk off, but I stop her.  
"Your Laxus and Erza younger sister aren't you." I said. She nods and continues to walk away. Rumor has it that Laxus, Erza told their father that they didn't want to run the business so he decided to past it on to Sting. Lucy younger brother, but she didn't want it either so he finally gave it to Lucy. Lucy wasn't mute either, I've heard he talk before. Something happen last year and she just stop talking. We were good friends, but she turn her back on all of us.  
"Wait Lucy, will you go out with me." I yelled. She gasp and ran so fast away.

~Lucy Prov~  
I ran so fast. Why would he want to go out with me. Loki one of my childhood best friends. I hurry to lunch. As soon as I open the doors someone pushes me down.  
"Stay away from Natsu you wrench." A girl says as she about to punch me.  
"Is there a problem here." Erza said stopping the girl. The girl runs away so fast from Erza. "Lucy are you okay?" She ask as she help me up. They already had my tray and the school always had a special place for my family to sit at. Laxus, Erza, Sting were already sitting down. We were still missing Wendy, Cana and Juvia.  
"Where's Cana, Juvia, and Wendy?" Laxus ask. Juvia was a year older than me, Wendy was the youngest, and Cana was my twin, but I'm older. Yeah I know no one in my family looks alike, but Sting, Laxus, and I look the most alike. Erza, Juvia, Wendy got their hair from mom side of the family, Cana got hers from our dads side.  
"Here they come." I said softly. My family only heard me talk, no one else heard me.  
"Where's your boyfriend Erza." Cana said as she drunk her rum.  
"Jellal has some business meeting to attend to. Where's Bacchus or whatever his name is?" Erza said with a grin. Cana ignore her and keep drinking.  
"Juvia heard Minerva might be coming into town." Juvia said. I drop my milk.  
"Juvia you know not to say her name in front of Lucy." Wendy said. I ignore her and get up getting my IPhone and headphones out. I walk out just as Mira is going to sit with Laxus.  
"Where's she going?" I hear Sting ask.  
"You know she likes singing Mom's favorite song every time Minerva name is mention." Erza said.

_**How do you like this new story. Hope you like it. Please tell me how you feel about it.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Song

Chapter 2: The Song  
_**~Lucy Prov~**_  
I go to the farthest part in school, which is the gardens, and I turn on moms favorite song.

**Look up stars my child**  
**Don't see them shine**  
**Watch then dance as they sing**  
**Hear their melody**

Little did I know people were listening to me.

**Watch the stars as they shine**  
**See them dance as they sing**

I get interupted as the chorus comes.  
"Sting, Rogue!" I yelled as I hug Rogue  
"Beautiful singing as alway princess." Rogue said.

_**~Natsu Prov**_~  
Loki and I turn the corner and start hearing someone a beautiful song. We see it's Lucy singing and hide behind the bushes. We see two guys walk up to her. We watch as they hug her.  
"Rogue why didn't you tell me you were transferring into Fairy Tail Academy." I hear her say.  
"Well we wanted it to be a surpise. Why have I've been hearing things like your kiss a guy name Natsu Dragoneel. Your only allowed to kiss me you know." He said.  
"It was a accident I swear it meant nothing." she said as she kissed his cheek. I had it. I grab Loki arm and drag him over there.  
"Hey Lucy." I said. She turns her head away.  
"Lucy who's he?" Rogue ask.  
"Pinky is Natsu Dragoneel and orange is Loki Leo Lion." Sting said. Rogue rolls his eyes and grabs Lucy wrist, but I grab her wrist too. We start pulling her back and forth.  
"Stop it!" She yelled. She covers her mouth fast.  
"Luce you talk." Loki said.  
"You idoits, Natsu and Loki stay away from my sister got that." Sting yelled at us. Sting hugs Lucy and then takes her away from me and Loki.  
"Yo guys, I saw the whole thing." Gray said. I look at him and turn away.

~Lucy Prov~  
I turn and see Mr. IceCold or Gray Fullbuster standing with Natsu and Loki._ They heard me sing no, no, no. No one suppose to hear me talk._  
"Lucy its okay father can do something about them hearing you talk." Sting said. Your probably wondering why Rogue heard me talk. Only a few people outside my family hear me talk is because they're considered family. I've been dating Rogue for a long time so he hears me talk all the time. Other than him Mirajane, Jellal, Bucchus, and Rome have also heard me talk. Sometimes Laki and Levy my best friends. Juvia likes Gray so he will start hearing me talk too.  
_What have I've done._ Rogue, Rufus, and Orga were hired body guards by dad to protect me, Juvia, Wendy, Cana, and Erza. Since Erza and Cana got boyfriends they now just protect the rest of us. Rogue pulls me into his embrace and kisses my forehead.  
"Everything will be alright Lucy." he said. We walk back to my family table.  
"We have a problem. Three people heard Lucy sing and talk." Sting said as the family gasp.  
"What we are the only ones who can talk to her outside your family though." Mira said.  
"Father is going to kill us." Erza said.  
"Who was it?" Jellal ask.  
"Gray, Natsu, and Loki." I said.  
"We can always beat them up if they tell anybody that Lucy talks." Laxus said.  
"Why don't we go have a little chat with them." Cana said. _That can't be good._ Everyone in Fairy Tail Academy could use magic. Laxus had Lighting dragon slayer, Erza was requip the Knight, Juvia was water, Cana was card magic, Wendy was Sky dragon slayer, Sting was White dragon slayer, Mira was Takeover Demon Soul, Jellal was Heavenly Body magic, and I was a Celestial Spirit magic. _This can't be good_.

"Well, Well, Well Natsu, Gray, and Loki all together I see." Erza said. Fear grew in their eyes as they saw the whole family.  
"Lucy why do you calm them with the pink girl." Laxus said. I nodded and look for her key.  
"Open gate of the Ram, Aries. Aries would you please..." I said, but I get caught off.  
"L-l-leo is that you?" Aries ask. We all gasp at this statement. Aries and Loki stare at each other until Loki breaks the silence.  
"Aries how did Lucy get your key?" Loki ask.  
"Lucy father bought the key off a girl who was torturing me. Now I'm fine Lucy a great friend. She treats us right and not as tools or shields. Loki please return with me. We all miss you. We're not as strong with out you." Aries said.  
"Your a celestial spirit." Cana said in shock. Loki nodded his head and turn into his turn form.  
"Leo the Lion disappear from the Celestial Spirit World a few years back, but he ended up here." I whispered.  
"I'll return to you guys on one condition. If Lucy becomes my key holder." He yelled.  
"Why would want me to be your key holder?" I ask.  
"I heard you sing that song. Your mom sung that song to her celestial spirits. When hers' came back they all told of good stories of her. I know your just as good as her." He said. Most of us had our heads bowed.  
"Leo you really are yay." Aries said as she jumped up and down. I finally agreed after a while and they finally return to the celestial world together.  
"Now for you two." Erza said with a glare.  
"We won't tell anybody about her talking we promise." They say together with fear in their voice.  
"You better not, you guys shouldn't even get near her." Laxus said. I see Juvia awh struck staring at Gray and Gray staring at Juvia. I walk away and say, "Say one word and I will destroy you." My family follows me and we return to our classes.

_**Will Gray and Juvia start going out. I see spark. What will happen in Rogue and Lucy relation ship. Will Gray and Natsu tell people of Lucy talking.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Cats

Chapter 3: Cats  
~The Next Day~  
As I walk by people whisper things like "Mute girl", "Smartie wannabe", "Idiot Nerd", and finally "Did you hear she kiss Natsu". I was tripped all day lucky Rogue step in and made everyone stop. After he left to go to his class I continue to my class.  
Cana and Juvia are both in my classes. Dad insested that Juvia stay with Cana because of her drinking problem. I stare out the window again looking at the clouds. Juvia lucky, clouds are water and she can turn into water.  
"Hi Lucy." Natsu said as he crossed the room. Cana and Juvia hastely run up behind me.  
"Didn't Juvia tell you to stay away from Lucy." Juvia yelled.  
"I'm not staying away from her and you can't make me." Natsu said.  
"Cana wheres the family call cards?" Juvia ask.  
"Right here, I'll call Laxus, Erza, and Rogue." She said as she called them. A minute or two later Laxus, Erza, and Rogue were in the room. The girls gasp and they saw Laxus and Rogue. Guys swoon as they saw Erza.  
"Stay away from Lucy." Laxus yelled.  
"What are you going to do about it." Natsu said sarcasticly.  
_Please don't do this right here. You know you need my magic to fight._ Lighting surrounds Laxus fist, and he punches him in the face. Rogue disappears into the shadows and he comes up behind Natsu and kicks him.  
"Water Lock, Requip Heaven's Wheel Armour." Juvia and Erza said while Cana called Sting, Wendy, Mira, and Bucchus. Mira comes in and she already in her demon form, Wendy uses her Sky dragon roar, and Bucchus starts drinking so he can use his drunken palms spell. I see Natsu get hit by their spells and it starts breaking my heart. I can't talk in front of anyone. Maybe one of my spirits can help. I flip through my keys looking for Aries.  
_Aries if you can hear me please come out and stop them_. She came out.  
"Wool Bomb." She yells as my family and Natsu become relax. Aries disappears after she says I'm sorry. I stand over them and I was about to talk, but I bit my tounge. Laxus growls and everyone leaves. I rush to the door and close it fast and bring out Horologuim and have him sit at the door.  
"You guys are all big babies." I yelled at them.  
"Lucy let us out." Cana screamed.  
"No you guys needed to calm down. You guys almost made me talk in front of everybody. You know dad doesn't want me to talk at all." I said,  
"Why?" Natsu ask.  
"I'm just like my mom. My voice, my magic, my face. Everything, and it pains my dad when I talk because my mom dead." I said. They hide their faces except for Natsu.  
"Thats not a reason for you not to talk. Only your family has heard you talk, but you can talk outside your dad." Natsu said with compassion in his voice. It wasn't true what I said, but I didn't want him to find out.  
"If I start talking again, you have to stay away from me." I say.  
"Fine I won't talk to you if you start talking again." He said with glee in his voice. I let the wool disappear and they fall on there butts. They all leave except Juvia, Cana, and Natsu. The students come back in.  
"Good job mute girl you got Natsu hurt." a girl with brown hair said.  
"Dream on he should of listen to my sisters and brothers when they said stay away." I said. The room gasp as I spoke.  
"She can talk." a guy with green hair said.  
"Totally, now you better watch out for calling me all those names when I didn't." I growled. Cana and Juvia had to hold me back so I wouldn't punch them all.

~Time Skip School over~  
Rogue was walking me home, while the rest of the family right behind me.  
"Rogue, Rogue, Rogue!" Frosch yelled as it flew too Rogue. I see Lector and Carla close behind Frosch. Frosch hugs Rogue and then hugs me.  
"Frosch is as cute as ever." I said as I held Frosch.  
"Frosch thinks so too." The cat whispered.  
"Laxus wasn't the Limo suppose to pick us up." I hear Sting say. Just as he says that the Limo comes up. We all get in. Laxus, Mira, and Erza setting on the back seats. Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Sting, and Lector sit in the , Juvia, Cana, Rogue and Frosch all sit on sit on the side seat. All the seats our connected, but we usally save seats for Jellal, and Bucchus.  
"Jellal will be here in a minute, and Bucchus is going to take a few minutes." Cana, and Erza say simotanously.  
"I'm having three of my friends over, Laki and Levy are coming too." Laxus said.  
"Laki and Levy are coming?" I said surpised.  
"Yeah they told me to tell you, but I forgot." Laxus said scratching his head. I nod and we wait a few minutes and finally Jellal, Bucchus, Laki, and Levy were here.  
"Where are your friends?" Cana ask in annoyed tone.  
"Here they come." Laxus says as they get in the car.  
"Hi Evergreen, Bixslow, and Fried." Mira said as they sat beside Romeo.  
"I heard mute girl talk." Evergreen said as she glared at me.  
"Yeah got a problem with it." I said angerily.  
"Oh she got sass." Bixslow says.  
"Don't pick on Laxus little sister." Fried said. I growl and lean on Rogue. It took a few minutes, but we finally made it to the house. Laxus, Mira, and there friends went to Laxus privite room. Erza and Jellal went with Cana and Bucchus to the living room. Juvia, Wendy, and Carla went to Juvia room. Levy, Laki, Sting, Rogue, Frosch, Lector, and I went to the second living room. The second living room had a big round dark red couch. Large flat screen tv with large speakers. Cream curtians, with spruce wood coffee table.  
"What movie are we going to watch?" Laki ask.  
"Night of the living Vampire. Sorry I promise Sting we would." I said. Sting and Levy went and got popcorn, chips, cookies, and drinks. Rogue drag me away to the end of the hall.  
"Rogue why did you just drag me away?" I ask.  
"I've got a surpise for you." He said as he went in the shadows. I wait a few minutes and he comes back with a purple Exceed in a fog costume  
"Let me guess Frosch dress her." I said with a giggle.  
"Yes, yes she did. Lucy this is Voliet I found her egg a year ago and I was going to wait till she was 2 before I gave her away." He explain. He handed me Voilet and she cuddled into my chest.  
"She so cute." I said as I hugged her.  
"I knew you would like her." He said as he guided me back to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4: Movies and Love

Chapter 4: Movies and Love  
~Lucy Prov~  
I hear a knock on the door and hurry to awnser it. Too my surpise its Gray.  
"Yes Gray." I said.  
"I'm here to see Juvia. Is she here?" He ask as I nod my head. I hit a button on the side wall that called Juvia room.  
"Juvia here." She said.  
"You have a guest downstairs, oh and were watching a movie so if you want to watch come to the second living room." I said. I hear some footsteps and I see Juvia, Wendy coming down the stairs while Carla flew and sat next to Lector. I call Laxus room and where Cana, and Erza was.  
"We're watching a movie in the second living room if you want to watch come. By the way its a horror movie." I said. A few more minutes later and we were all in the family room watching the movie. Evergreen sat in the middle of Bixslow and Fried. Mira sat in between Laxus and sat beside Juvia on his left and Levy on his right. Wendy sat between me and Levy, leaving Sting beside Romeo. I sat between Rogue and Sting. Laki sat on Stings right and Erza left. Jellal sat beside Erza and was at Cana right. Then Bucchus was beside Cana. We started watching the movie and there was alot of blood. Everytime a scary part came I burried my face into Rogue chest. I don't know how Voliet slept through the girl screaming. Lector curled up beside happy and Frosch was in Rogue lap. Finally the movie ended and we had a huge mess. Chips crumbs on the floor, popcorn thrown everywhere. Empty pop cans on the floor and coffee table. Luckily we all had maids. Laxus called the maids to come clean up the mess. For the rest of the day we all hung out and played games until Juvia and Gray went to Juvia's room.  
"Wanna listen in on their conversation." Mira said with a evil grin. We all nod and run over to her call button.

~Juvia Prov~  
We entered my room. My room was different. I had a waterplace instead of a fireplace. My walls were painted ocean blue and I had navy carpets. I had a desk with a blue lamp and Laptop. Sowing kit off to the other corner. A flat screen tv, Pacific blue curtains, queen size Pacific blue bed. Spruce side tables with ocean blue lamps, then near my waterplace is two sliver chairs and a round couch. Around my bed I had water with blue lights at the bottom. A walk in closet and a walk in shoe closet and my own privite bathroom. Off to the side to the side was my house call button.  
"Why did Gray-sama come to Juvia house today?" I ask.  
"I wanted to talk about when we first meet." He said.  
"It felt like love at first sight." We said simotanously. I blush creeps on my face and I see a hint of pink on his cheeks. I head over to my desk chair and sit down.  
"Watch out Juvia has lots of water in her room." I warned him.  
"Juvia I know we just meet and all, but I feel like I've known you for a long time." He said.  
"Juvia feels the same way." I say as he crosses over to me. I hear some giggles and look around my room. Then I look at my room caller. They're listening on my caller. I walk over to it.  
"Not cool guys." I said as I shut mine down.  
"So Juvia will you go out with me." He said with a blush.  
"Yes, I would love too." I said with Glee.

~Lucy Prov~  
"She cuts us off just at the good part." Mira pouted.  
"Babe don't be upset, its Laki fault for giggling so much." He said as he kissed Mira forhead.  
"It is not my fault, Wendy was quealing." Laki says as she hits Laxus head.  
"So we have a new family member do you. Cana you have the card?" Erza ask.  
"No, hold on I need to make one." She said as she started taking cards out and merging them.  
"Laxus or Erza who's turn is it to play big bad brother or sister?" Sting ask.  
"Its Erza, remember Laxus was the one who play big bad brother for me." Wendy said.  
"Erza your up do you want to freak Gray out?" Romeo ask.  
"Duh no one in the family till they go through me or Laxus." She said firmly.  
"Okay all done with the cards, heres Grays, oh Evergreem, Fried, and Bixslow I made your cards since you guys are always around Laxus." Cana says as she handed them their cards.

~Erza Prov~  
I headed up the stairs and into Juvia's room.  
"Juvia I have a present for Gray." I say as I open the door.  
"What is it Erza?" Gray ask. I summon one of my swords and bring it too his neck.  
"Gray you hurt Juvia and I will end you." I threatened.  
"Erza don't hurt Juvia boyfriend." Juvia said in a conserned tone.  
"I'm not hurting him I'm giving him his family card." I said. Juvia gasp and hugs Gray.  
"Family card?" Gray said in a confused tone.  
"Even though your not really family we give it to you if you pass a test. Romeo, Rogue, Jellal, Bucchus, Evergreen, Fried, Bixslow, and now you all have them. When we're in danger you can call us with your card and we'll come to you. Lucy will talk around you more now too." Juvia said.  
"What about Levy and Laki?" He ask.  
"We don't believe they're ready for the card yet, but when you didn't freak when I held my sword to you thats when I gave you a card. All of my sisters boyfriends have them, Mira has one too." I said.  
"Gray your apart of our family now thats awesome." Juvia said as a tears form in her eyes. We start to walk out the door when we see the rest waiting for us to open the door.  
"He made it!" I yelled.

~Lucy Prov~  
We cheered as we heard this.  
"Hahem." A voice in the corner does. We all go silent.  
"Laxus, Erza, Juvia, Lucy, Cana, Sting, and Wendy come give your sister a hug." Minerva said. We all froze in horror as we saw our oldest sister standing there.  
"Rufus, Orga, Yukino out here now!" I hear Sting yell. I feel like my legs are jelly and I'm about to fall down, but Rogue supports me. My body guards finally arive. Mira transforms into her Demon Soul.  
"Calm down I'm not here to hurt Lucy, or marry her off, or sell her to be a slave. I'm just here visiting my father." She said. She walks down the dark hallway and into dad's office.  
"We need to make a plan now. Mira and I will guard Lucy on the inside, Laxus, Sting, and Rogue will guard the outside. Freed I want you to make some runes around my dad's room, office, and Lucy room. Juvia, and Cana gaurd dad. Laki, Levy, Evergreen, Bixslow, Freed, Gray, Bucchus, and Jellal you can stay the night if you want. We have alot of guest rooms. For the guards I want you to watch Minerva." Erza said. Erza and Mira help me too my room. My room was painted gold, with cream carpets. Cream curtains, with two dark purple chairs and couch. A starplace, with stars hanging from the celeing. A cherry blossom oak desk and a pink laptop. A princess canopy bed with a gold beadspread with stars. Three cherry blossom oak bookcase, two oak side table with cream lamps that have stars hanging from them. Also a flat screen tv, and a quote on the wall that says "Love you with the stars about". A walk in closet, a walk in shoe closet, and my own bathroom. When I turn off my lights my celeing turn into the cosmos. I go in my closet and find my pj's and change into them.  
"Mira, Erza I want you to get some sleep so please don't guard at the same time." I begged.  
"Okay Lucy anything for you." Mira said sweetly. Mira comes to my side and hands me my key. I slid them under my pillow.

~Rogue Prov~  
I haven't seen Lucy this upset in a long time. I walk down the hall with Sting and into his room.  
"Lucy hasn't been this upset in a long time." Sting said. Sting's room gets worse and worse everytime I come. His king size bed with a white bedspread mested up as always. His dark brown walls paint chipping, his white curtains was falling down. His two white chairs on the ground and his white couch leaning. His o desk look like he punch it a million times, but his laptop seem perfect. His oak side table were chipped, and both of his white laps were on there sides. Unlike his sisters he had only one closet and a bathroom.  
"Luce is strong, but she can't handle Minerva." I said. Sting hurries and get his stuff and goes back to his post.


	5. Chapter 5: House

Chapter 5: House  
~Mira Prov~  
_Lucy was like a little sister to me. It pain me to see her like this._ Laxus and I have been dating for a long time, so I grew up with Lucy. I was ten when I started dating him, and I think Lucy might of been three or five at the time. I hear a faint knock at the door. I rush to the door and see a purple exceed standing there.  
"Where's my mommy?" The little exceed said. I scoop her up and carry her over to Lucy.  
"Voliet I'm sorry, but when I see Minerva I feak." Lucy said as I set Voliet down. The Exceed snuggles up close to Lucy and falls asleep fast. Lucy just starts petting the small cat.

~Erza Prov~  
_Why did Minerva come at a time like this._ I punch the wall in anger. I feel someone's arm snake around my waist.  
"Erza it will be okay." Jellal whispered in my ear.  
"No it won't anytime she's here Lucy almost dies." I said. I continue to walk down the hall to father office. I knock on the door and enter. Jellal close behind me.  
"Yes Erza, my lovely daughter, and Jellal." He said in a kind voice.  
"Father you know of Minerva return right. So my friends are staying the night to make sure Lucy doesn't get hurt. We don't want Lucy to die to we not." I said in a lady-like tone.  
"No we don't, have you had dinner yet, don't worry about Minerva she will leave in a few days." He said.  
"No we haven't had dinner Jude, once Minerva came we came up a plan to keep Lucy safe." Jellal said.  
"I'll have the maids bring food to you and your friends at once." Father said. We walk back to my room. My room is painted sliver, and oak hardwood. I have a bunch of swords hanging on my walls and in racks. I have a canopy bed with a sliver bedspread with oak bedside tables with white lamps. White curtians, two white chairs and couches, a fireplace, a oak desk with a sliver laptop. Then I have a walk in closet, and a closet for my armour, and a privite bathroom.

~Laxus Prov~  
_Oh Minerva why did you have to come back._ Minerva was doing bad stuff after she graduated. She join a dark guild, 'played' with every guy in her sight. It was horrible. Father loved her, but we rest of the family hated her. When Lucy was given the family business, Minerva freak. The first time she came home after that she sold Lucy to slave divers, but if it wasn't for Sting, Rogue, and Rufus, Lucy would be gone. Then the second time when Lucy was sleep she tried to kill her, but luckily Erza, Mira, and Juvia luckily they were in her room to stop her. Lucy is her target and we're not letting her hurt.  
"Sting, Rogue hurry up I have to go to my room, ya know." I yelled. They rush down the hall so I can leave.  
"Put Lector, Frosch, and Carla in Lucy room. If it comes where she needs to fly out of the room they can help." Sting explain. I nod and open the door for him. I hear Sting explain to Mira the same thing. I see Erza, and Jellal walk back to us.  
"Who's staying the night?" Erza ask.  
"Well everyone." I said.  
"Thats good, I suspecting Levy, and Laki want to be in Mira room, Bucchus will probably be close to Cana, Jellal will be with me, Romeo with Wendy, Thunder Legion will be in Laxus privite room. Oh dad is sending up our dinner with the maids so it will be here in a minute." Erza said. I nod and walk to my room. My room was painted white, spruce hard wood, a lightingplace. A king size bed with a yellow bedspread, two spruce side tables, with yellow lamps, two white chairs and a couch, a spruce desk with a yellow laptop, and one walk in closet, and a privite bathroom. I hit the call button too Lucy room.  
"Hey Mira you want me to get your clothes out of your room?" I ask.  
"Yeah, my pj's are in the second dresser in the closet." she said. So your probably wondering why Mira has a room. Well Mira and I been dating so long dad gave her one of the guest room. All the guest rooms are the same except her's. She has a queen size bed with moroon bedspread, two moroon couches and chairs, fireplace, two spruce bedside tables with moroon lamps, a spruce desk with a moroon laptop, white curtians and walls, spruce floors, and two walk in closets, and a privite bathroom. Dad just added on a privite bathroom a few months ago. I walk into her room and get in her closet and got her pj's. Our rooms are actually connected. I walk back over to Lucy room and had Mira your pj's.  
"Laxus where's the guest rooms?" Ever ask.  
"Go past Wendy room and the rest of the rooms are the guest rooms. Ever if you want you can stay in Mira room, because I know Laki and Levy are staying in there." I said.  
"Okay I thnk I will, but I have to make sure they get in the rooms." She explain. After we all got settle we started taking turn watching Lucy. Even though Freed had his runes up we were still worried.

~Time Skip Next Morning~  
~Lucy Prov~  
I wake up and see Mira sleeping in one of the chairs, Erza on the floor, Lector, Frosch, Voliet, and Carla all sleeping with me. _Crap were going to be late for school._  
"Erza, Mira wake up were going to be late for school." I yelled. Erza quickly gets up and Mira takes a few minutes. "I'll wake the boys, just call the maids." I said. I open the door too see Laxus laying on his back, Sting sleeping on the wall, and Rogue on his side.  
"Wake up we're going to be late." I say as I shake them. I hurry and run down to Cana, and Juvia. I quickly wake them up. Then I go to Wendy and Romeo and wake them up. I run to Mira room and I wake up Laki, Levy, and Ever. Then I get all the boys up. I quickly get ready, and Mira does my make-up. The girls go to second living room and wait for the boys.  
"We're going to be late if they don't hurry." Evergreen complained.  
"Romeo getting me breakfast." Wendy said. We see the boys come down the stairs all dressed in their uniforms.  
"Let's go." Sting yells. We run fast to the limo and hurry up and get in. Little did I know I had some stowaways in my backpack.

_**What's going to happen when they get to school. What was Minerva real reason to come home. **_


	6. Chapter 6: The Next Day

Chapter 6: The Next Day  
~Lucy Prov~  
We rush to our lockers after the limo drops us off.  
"Lucy what's in your backpack?" Cana ask. I gasp at what I look at.  
"Voliet, Frosch, Lector, and Carla out now." I yelled. They flew out of my backpack.  
"Sting, Rogue, and Wendy right here right now." I yelled louder.  
"What is it princess?" Rogue ask.  
"Why were they in my backpack?" I ask.  
"We had no idea Lucy." Sting said. I pick up my phone and call daddy.  
"Daddy the exceed stowaway in my backpack will you send the butler to come pick them up?" I said. I waited and the bulter finally arives. "Carla you incharge." I said.  
"Sorry about that Lucy." Sting said.  
"Its okay." I said. Rogue hugs me and walks me to my class. "Rogue I'll see ya later." I said as I kissed his cheek. I walk over to my seat and Juvia and Cana start talking to me.d  
"Cana how about me, you, Juvia, Rogue, Bucchus, and Gray all go on a triple date?" I ask.  
"That would cool. Juvia and Gray wants to go on a date." Juvia says as she writes something down.  
"Erza and Jellal might want to come too." Cana said.  
"No, her and Jellal wanted some alone time." I said as I wiggled my eyebrows. Natsu walks in the classroom and see's me. He turns his head away.  
"What did you do to Natsu you witch." A girl with purple hair said.  
"He should of left me alone. What are you going to do about it." I said. The girl stares at me for a minute and then looks away. "Thats what I though." I mumbled. Class went fast and lunch came soon. Juvia, Cana, and I all walk to caf.  
"Mira did you get my rum?" Cana ask.  
"No, Bucchus said he would bring it." Mira said. Just as she said that Bucchus came in.  
"Here babe got the best." He says as he sat down and gave Cana her drink.  
"Cana you really need to stop drinking." Juvia said.  
"Yeah no thanks." She said.  
"Wendy and Romeo late again." I said.  
"Yeah they've been late lately. We don't know why." Sting said.  
"Cana anything on your cards?" Erza ask.  
"No, not really. Maybe it's her magic." Cana said. Wendy and Romeo come running threw the doors with Gray closely behind.  
"Why are you so late?" Jellal ask.  
"Natsu is making a big announcement about Lucy." Wendy panting.  
"What, why that little troll. Doesn't he understand English." Rogue said.  
"Evergreen, Bixslow, Freed you coming with us to teach him a lesson." Laxus said. We all get up and walk through the doors. People back away from us as walk.  
"Natsu, didn't we tell you to leave Lucy alone." Bucchus said. Bucchus was okay, I never really like him. My sister loved him and he treated me like I was his sister.  
"I'm not leaving Lucy alone. She is my friend." Natsu said.  
"Lucy do you want to fight him, or do you want me too." Erza said.  
"I can handle him. Open gate of the Lion, Leo." I said. People gathered around us and watch us fight.  
"You called princess." Loki said.  
"Natsu isn't listening to Laxus or Erza so would you please take care of him." I said. He nodded and started attacking. People gasp at my magic.  
"Juvia create a water lock around Natsu, Cana use Wind Edge, Wendy roar, Laxus roar, Erza flame Emporess armour, Sting roar. On my cue." I said.  
"Lucy why don't you want to be near me?" Natsu ask.  
"I get bullied enough as it is. Then you come into my life and I'm bullied more. Then I was force to talk just so they can stop. Now guys." I yell. They attack and Natsu dodges some of the attacks, but not all of them. "I said leave me alone and I meant it." I said as I look down at him.

~Natsu Prov~  
I knew that wasn't the reason Lucy wanted me away from her. I knew she like me and thats the real reason. I don't know how to get close to her either. Yeah I was rich just like Lucy, but Lucy was different than other rich girls. She wasn't stuckup like other girls. She didn't like the spotlight. She was popular, she was named most dateable girl in all of Foire. Her father pick her boyfriends though. Rogue was the longest relationship she has ever had.  
"Gray you dating Juvia so you must be close to Lucy now, how do I get close to her?" I ask.  
"Dude sorry I'm sorry, but you know I'm apart of their family now and so I agree that you need to stay away from Lucy. She has it hard enough as it is. You just notice Lucy now and we've been in the same class as her for four years." He explain.

_**Will Natsu give up that easily or will he continue to pursuit her. What does Minerva have in store for her. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Ball  
~Lucy Prov~  
The rest of the day went smoothly except for the love letters from Natsu and some other boys. We all went back to the house except for Laki and Levy.  
"My lovely daughters, and strong sons, oh and your nice friends are here. Thats good, well I've got some good news. We are going a ball tonight." Father said gleefully.  
"Oh no what are we going to wear." Cana shriek.  
"Don't worry my daughters, I've had your dresses already made." Father said. He pointed to the room with our dresses and we gasp at how lovely they were. We close the fitting room doors and started to change into them.  
"I'll have Cancer to do our hair later. Hey theres two extra dress. I wonder if those are for Levy and Laki." I said.  
"Probably you know dad always has the tailors to make dresses for our friends. Wait these dresses our too fancy for our normal balls. Wait don't tell me dad and all the other rich families have been invited to a ball from the princess." Erza said.  
"Your right Erza I knew father was acting strange. He never greets us when we come back from school." Wendy said.  
"Then lets hurry up and change." Evergreen yelled. Mira came out first with a off the shoulder moroon dress with a lace shirt that has a sheer white slip behind that. It has a low neckline with diamonds on it and it had a with a diamond belt in the middle of the dress, a diamond head piece, she has a pair of elegant white heels and a matching pair of diamond earrings and necklace.  
"Mira that dress is amazing on you." Cana said. Next Erza came out in a high low spagettii strap black dress with red ribbons clinging to her hips, golden heart buttons on her stomach and a pair of ruby earring and ruby necklace, with a ruby headband. She has a pair of black butterfly heels.  
"Dad always make sure you have lovely dresses." Wendy said. Then Juvia came out in a ocean blue mermaid style dress with ruffles at the bottom of the skirt, and at the top pearls were made into snowflake patterns, and a pearl snowflake forehead bands. Then she sheer light blue wrap.  
"Juvia loves this dress." Juvia said. Evergreen came out in a mint green cross shoulder dress with scrunch skirt in the front with tied together with emeralds. Then on the cross shoulder has a clusters of emeralds on it, then she has a pair of emerald earrings and a emerald necklace, finally pair of dark purple open toe heels.  
"Your father has amazing designers." Ever said. Laki and Levy bust threw the doors.  
"Sorry were late we had to stay after school." Levy said as she pick up her dress. Her and Laki came out a few minutes. Laki came out in a navy lace halter dress with a slit on the side of the dress, with a big white bow on the back, she had a quartz necklace and earrings with a quartz clip, snake skin shies. Levy came out in a orange long bell sleeves dress with a flower skirt. She had a chocker necklace with a flower on it, Topaz earrings and a flower Topaz clip, and a pair of brown boots.  
"You two look amazing." I said. Cana came out in a two strap brown dress with a sparkly skirt, then sheer covering on the skirt, then two pearl lines hanging from the middle, then a slit on both sides of her skirt and a open back, then she had a bow chocker necklace and a pair of sliver hoop earrings, and a sliver card clip. Her shoes were sliver strappy high heels.  
"Stunning." Erza said. Wendy came out in a white empire waist dress, the skirt was entirely peacock feathers, she also had a peridot necklaces and a peridot necklace. She had a pair of purple flats with peacock feathers that act like wings.  
"That dress is beautiful on you Wendy." Mira said. I came out in a strapless sweatheart neckline golden dress with crystal top and a full skirt. The skirt had crystals in shape of stars trailing down it, I had a simple star necklace and hoop earrings, a crystal forehead band, and a pair of ivory high heels on the side with a crystal stars.  
"Open gate of the Gaint Crab, Cancer. Will you fix our hair for the ball tonight?" I ask. Cancer fix all of our hair fast and then left. Erza hair was up in a pony tail and it look like it was messy, but it wasnt. Mira hair was half up half down, the up part was curled and two strands of hair framed her face. Juvia hair was in a french braid and her bangs covered her left eye. Evergreen hair was in a pony tail and had a braid through the middle. Laki and Levy hair was the same. Cana hair was crimped. Wendy hair was in pigtails and was held together with white ribbons. My hair up in a bun with braids in it plus with hair hanging down and curled. We walk out of the room too see the guys in there tuxs. Man they look handsome.  
"You all look beautiful." Sting said.  
"Now father we know this isn't one of your normal balls. Were we invited to the castle along with the other rich families." Erza said.  
"Well you correct Erza. Lets go you know its rare for the king to invite people." Father said.

~Natsu Prov~  
I was invited to some lame ball along with my father and mother. I hated these things. Wearing a tux, giving speeches. All those things annoy me.  
"Pops why did I have to go." I said in a annoyed tone.  
"You are the only heir to our family company so you have to go." Father said. I just yawn and waited till we go there. A few hours later we were finally there and I saw her. Lucy and her family. She was astonishing as ever. That dress on her was amazing. Her dad designs all the dresses and they're all amazing.

~Lucy Prov~  
I see Natsu staring and me and it kinda embarass me. I take Rogue arm and we walks me through the doors.  
"The Heatfilia family you look amazing as ever." The says. The girls curty and the guys bow.  
"Princess you always look amazing too." I said.  
"Lucy its a pleasure to you again. I hope we can talk later, but I have to entertain the guest for now." She said. I nod and conitue to walk.  
"Care to dance princess?" I take his hand and we start to dance. I felt sorry for Jellal since he was dancing with Erza. It felt like the song last forever when I dance with Rogue, but Natsu cut in.  
"May I cut in?" Natsu ask. Rogue grabs my wrist and walks away. Then Princess Hisui picks up a mic.  
"Hello everybody as you know my father invited you to this ball for some reason. So I thought it would be nice if Lucy Heartfilia came up and sing. Lucy would you come up here." She said. I walk up to the stage. Hisui mouths me "Your mother song"

Look at up the stars  
Watch the shine all night long  
Look at how they dance  
Listen to their melody

I hear the melody  
surrounding me, but I dance instead of sing  
See the stars dancing threw sky  
Nothing holding back from anything

Feel the stars wrap around you  
Watch how they flow threw you  
Believe in the magic  
Dont you see nothing can hold you back from me

Listen to the melody  
Let the song guide your feet to you and me  
I feel the stars wraping around me.

In one quick flash of light. My celestial spirits were behind me

Watch the shine all night long  
Look at how they dance  
Listen to their melody

I hear the melody  
I believe in their magic  
Dont you see the stars are around me  
Thats why I got the blessing of the stars.

The song ended and my Celestial spirits hug me and then left. The crowd cheer and Hisui came back on stage and hug me.  
"Beautiful singing as always Lucy." She says as tears formed in her eyes. Rogue waited for me to get off stage.  
"Lucy I love it when you sing." Rogue said as he took my hand. I look over at my family and see some of them were in tears, or of them acting stong.  
"Its such a touchy song. Hisui wanted me to sing it though. She such a good friend so I just couldn't." I explained. Rogue hugged me and then kiss my cheek. We go back to everyone.  
"Lucy amazing singing as ever." Wendy said wiping away her tears. Mom died two months after Wendy was born so she doesn't remember her.  
"Moms songs sound amazing when you sing them." Laxus said. We all hug and we continue to party. Juvia and Gray started dancing. Cana and Bucchus were off drinking, Romeo and Wendy were eating, Erza and Jellal went to get some fresh air, Laki and Levy plus the Thunder Legion were talking in a corner, Sting, Rogue and I were talking to the different rich families.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Natsu  
The ball felt like it was going to last forever. Finally Hisui closes the ball and we all leave. Father decided to call the other limo for him. I was so tired. My head was laying on Rogue chest. After a few minutes I drifted off to sleep.  
"Luce wake up." Rogue whispered.  
"No five more minutes." I snapped back. Rogue kisses me and I open my eyes.  
"Rogue!" I yell as I punch his arm. We all get out of the limo. The guest left including Rogue, and Juvia, Erza, Cana, and I had a good old fast sleepover.

~The Next Day~  
We do our daily routine. After fighting with Cana we finally got in the limo to go to school. I go to the gardens before school and sing moms song. Then someone grabs my wrist and pulls me away. Finally when I see who it is, he lock us in the supply room.  
"Natsu!" I scream. He puts his hand over my mouth.  
"This was the only way for me to be able to talk to you." He said. He uncovers my mouth.  
"What do you want?" I ask.  
"To talk to you. Your different than other girls. You don't walk around like a slut like others, you speak what's on your mind." He explained.  
"Yeah, what of it. I've always been like that. Well up until two years ago." I say as I back up from him.  
"Most of the school knows of Laxus, Erza, and Sting giving up the family business." He said.  
"Thats not the reason for two years ago. Just drop it." I said.  
"Why did you start dating Rogue?" He ask.  
"I don't know. I've know him a long time so I guess we click." I said. Just then the unspeakable happens. He kisses me. I don't pull back, instead I melt into the kiss. I close my eyes and kiss him back. It felt like we were the only two people alive. I don't know how long we kiss, but we finally pull back.  
"Why did you kiss me." I panted.  
"You had no objections. Your the one who kiss me back." He said low husky tone. Man why did I kiss him. Couldn't I just slap him instead.  
"Don't tell anyone, I have a good relationship right now and I don't need you ruining it." I yelled. I don't know why, but I wanted to kiss him again.  
"I prom.." I cut him off by kissing him. I wrap my arms around his neck, and his arms were on my waist. I pull back.  
"Why did I just do that. Man no one can find out about this. Dad would.." He cuts me off by kissing me again. We both pull back.  
"We need to stop kissing." I shriek.  
"Come on Luce you can't denie the attraction. When we first meet you knew there was something." He said.  
"Mabye a little, but I have a boyfriend. We can't be together. My dad choses my relationships." I explained.  
"Your sister Minerva is the oldest right. Tell me this didn't she go to SaberTooth Academy. Rogue and Sting both went there. Then your body guards are old friends of Minerva. Don't you think thats a little weird." He says as he leans on the wall.  
"Y-y-y-yeah, that could just be a ya know." I couldn't finish my sentence. He was right it was too good to be true. Rogue did come in my life a after Minerva brough him home with some other friends.  
"Your right Natsu. I can't believe this. Minerva set me up." I said as a single tear streamed down my face. He wipes away my tears and brings me into his embrace.  
"Its alright Luce." He says as he kisses the top of my head.

~Natsu Prov~  
Lucy cries into my chest for another five minutes then breaks.  
"You have to catch him talking to Minerva about you." I said.  
"Your right, but I'm going to break up with him today." She said. I go to the door and unlock it.  
"Your call." I said. She runs out the door and takes me with her. She looks for Rogue and we finally spot him.  
"Rogue we have to talk." She yelled.  
"Whats wrong and why do you have him with you?" He ask.  
"WW ARE OVER!" She screams.  
"Why Lucy?" Rogue ask.  
"Like you don't know. You've told me that you've never meet Minerva. If I call her right now, she will say she's meet you." Luce yells. She picks up her phone and dialed Minerva number. I hear Minerva say "Hey little sister"  
"Hey Minerva, I have a question. Before I started dating Rogue did you know him?" She ask.  
"Yeah, I meet him a long time ago and I was his friends." Minerva said. I also hear Minerva say bye and Lucy hangs up. She runs off with tears streaming down her face.

~Lucy Prov~  
I pick up my call family card.  
"Call everyone except Rogue." I say into the card. They all respond and come to my location.  
"Lucy sweety whats wrong?" Mira ask.  
"Rogue, her was in on a plan with Minerva before we started dating." I explained.  
"We will kill that bastered." Laxus, Erza, Mira, and Cana say together. I hear Natsu screaming my name. He finally finds me, but Juvia stops him from getting closer.  
"Juvia its okay let him through." I said. Jellal, Bucchus, and Juvia all back up and let Natsu through.  
"Lucy are you alright?" Natsu ask sincerily.  
"Yeah, I think I'm going to have my dad come pick me up." I said as I turn away.  
"Do you want Juvia to come home with you?" Juvia ask. I nod my head and hug her.  
"Erza and I will come too." Mira said. They join the hug and squeeze the air out of me.  
"Can you let me and Natsu talk alone." I whispered. They nod and walk away. Natsu pulls me into his embrace.  
"Lucy everything okay. Your family is right there." Natsu whispered in my ear.


	9. Note

Hey I know I haven't updated this in a little while. One because all the chapters I had written were wiped from my computer. I want to continue this,

Okay and two I noticed a review that I copied someone story. I do not read on a lot. And when I do it's not fairy tail fanfiction. I have never read a story of Lucy being mute before. This idea came from one of my best friends to write and she barely reads fanfiction too. I am sorry if this is a copy of someone's out there. I had no idea. And there is only like six or seven chapters to this story so far so the anonymous person you wrote the review and didn't have the guts to have there user name is scarred. This story is developing into something different. And I guarantee this story won't be like the one you read. You don't know how I write or what ideas pop into my mind. So before you claim that I copy a story wait for my story to develop.

Sorry I had to rant. I have been busy with school. When I was writing this story I was either in Seventh grade or eighth grade. Now I'm in high school and developed as a writer. So please stay with me as I write my stories.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Friends  
~Lucy Prov~  
"Natsu I know that. I don't want to accept it, but Minerva set me up. Why couldn't I just tell my father no." I said.

"Lucy, its hard to go against you father, trust me I should know. You can bounce back up from this. Your so strong, and not to mention pretty. You can handle this." He explain. I giggle a little and break free of his embrace.

"Natsu thanks, I'm glad you my friend." I whispered.

"Yeah friends, I'm glad too." Natsu says as he sits down and pulls me down with him. We lay on the grass and look up at the sky.

"I wish I was a cloud. I could just float away from my problems. Oh and I'm sorry about when we attack you those times." I explained.

"Its okay Luce, they just wanted to protect you." Natsu said. We stare into each others eyes. I finally look away and I hear him say crap.

"We should be getting to class." I say as I got up. Natsu nods and gets up too. He reaches his hand out and I accept it.

"Ready to go?" He ask.

"As I'll ever be." I choked out. Before we start walking to class, I kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks for cheering me up." I said.

"Your welcome, I'll always be there for ya." He whispered. I know he wanted more than a kiss on the cheek, but I wasnt up to kissing him. Maybe I was, or maybe I didn't want to be hurt again. Instead I turn him to face me and kiss him. I melt into the kiss. He puts his arms around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck. If it wasn't for the need of oxygen, it could of went on longer.

"So you do like me." Natsu said. I nod and look down. He lifts my head up. "Lucy don't feel sorry because you like me." He whispered.

"I don't feel sorry. I just never though I would fall in love. I've avoided it all my life." I explained.

"So you feel in love with me when you saw me. I feel in love with you since the first time I saw you. Love at first sight Luce. Isn't that the third time you've kiss me." He mummbled.

"Wait the first time was a accident."

"Luce it's fine. I didn't mind you didn't mind." He threw me a toothy grin.

~Three months Later~

Natsu started to avoid me the last day we kissed. I didn't care. I made a knew friend. Yukino you was Sting ex transfered. When she dated Sting she didn't talk much, but now since she's here we became good friends.

"Lucy I have to tell you something." Mira approached me. Saddness was in her eyes.

"Go ahead Mira, I won't judge you." I say, she looks visuably calm, but she eyes spoke it all.

"Natsu has become engaged to my sister Lisanna." She whispers.

"What!"

"And Lisanna loves Bixslow, but agreed to marry Natsu for his family fortune." Her voice returning and rage filling her eyes. Natsu was getting married. "There wedding next summer."

"Mira, I'm going to stop that wedding." I say with determination.

"That's what I was hoping you would say." She smiles and walk away. I heard a knock at the door and Yukino stood there.

"Hey Yukino come in." I pulled her into a hugged.

"Is Sting here?" She asked.

"Nope, he's out with Jellal, and Buccuhs so they can get gifts for Thanksgiving."

"Good I don't want it to be awkward with him here." She says shyly. I stopped hanging around Levy and Laki since they were following Lisanna around like a lost puppy. I now know why they were. Yes the Stratus family was rich, but they were on the line between rich and middle class. I know Mira well and I don't think she would use Laxus for our money. They love each other.

"Oh please you and Sting are meant to be." Her face flushed pink and I giggled.


End file.
